The Hidden Power
by buddhababe
Summary: Deep inside lies a power hidden. No one knows it's there or who carries it. Untill she comes bearing the tale of the First Light. But forces move against them both in love and in life. Can it be done? Read the story of Regan, Harry, Draco, hermione, Ron a
1. New Arrival

ONE

NEW ARRIVAL

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Only the character of Regan is mine. Mine All Mine. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Flash of lightening) ha ha ha ha ha.  
---------------------

"When your lights have burnt out, hope will save us." - Unknown

Running was all she had now. She'd been running for so long. Away from the screams and the fear. Branches pulled at her hair,twigs scratched her face, and rocks cut her feet. And still she ran. She could only see her destination. So close now.  
Stumbling she hit a tree, cursing she carried on. She could hear laughter now. Tightening the strap on her small bag she continued to run towards the noise.  
The tree's thinned and her numbing spell began to wear off. The cold, now bone deep, shocked her body causing her legs to stiffen. The pain in her feet, cut and swollen from her running, doubled and her throat dry. Her headache returned full force, she nearly collapsed, reminded her of her need for rest.  
She could see shapes moving ahead. Hagrid's unmistakable bulk and booming laugh moved there too. She nearly cried out in joy. Resting against a tree she gathered the energy to move out for safety.  
She moved. Four familiar faces stood in front of her.  
"Please," she croaked, "help me."  
Hermione cry out and instantly wands were drawn. She fall to her knees, her feet no  
longer able to hold her weight. Hagrid's face became pale as he recognized her. Thank the gods.  
"Please, I need to see Dumbledore. I-" Cough's racked through her body. I need water and rest.  
Some one was rubbing her back and a bottle of water was put in her hands.  
"Here drink this."  
She almost cried as the cool refreshing water glided down her throat. Looking up her eyes met emerald green caring eyes. She sighed. Here he was. Hagrid cleared his throat noisily.  
"Well let's take her to him." He seemed doubtful of what to do next.  
"Can you walk?"  
"Of course she can't walk, look at her feet!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Sorry." Harry said meekly.  
She felt strong arms around her and she was lifted of the ground.  
"Thank you." Was all she could manage.  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked mistrusting.  
"That's not important." She answered.  
"Dumbledore will answer your questions." Hagrid said his voice fearful.  
She closed her eyes as she was marched in Harry's arms towards Hogwarts. She felt warmth of Hogwarts corridors embrace her. The charm so hastily performed had run it's course and the true pain of her injuries began to take hold. Her feet burned as did her hands, every scratch seemed to ache with renewed vengeance and her muscles and stiffed and promised to hurt greatly tomorrow. Her hand felt ready to split. Her ribs were bruised and battered form the falls in the forest. She screwed her face up trying to block the pain from her injuries out.  
She began to cry and whimper.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed.  
"My body is bruised and battered and I'm tried. I'll be fine." She answered honestly.  
She remembered the pain worse than this. The feeling of hot daggers stabbing her, her skin trying to pull away from her nerves, red army ants biting her all over, her mind tearing in two. Her injuries felt small and didn't hurt as much any more.  
"Harry?" Dumbledore.  
"Professor she came out of the forbidden forest and asked for you."  
"Take her to the to the Hospital now, I'll follow." A trace of surprise laced his voice.  
She must have blacked out because the next thing she knew she was being laid down on a soft bed. An elderly witch poured something she knew she should taste or feel down her throat. The scratches on her face were healed with a simple healing spell. Her feet were soaked in warm water, cleaned and bandaged. Same with her hands.  
"Hello Miss Potter."  
"Hello Dumbledore." She replied weakly as darkness finally took her.


	2. Waking Up

WAKING UP

Light pooled on her eyelids and she moved uncomfortably on the sort mattress. Pillows rested under her head, clean blankets covered her exhausted body. She opened her eyes to her new surroundings.  
Clean, soft beds lined the room parted by soft blue screens. Windows lined the walls, their white curtains pulled to let in the light. A large picture of a mediwitch treating a patient hung above the dark oak doors. By her bed was a deep red chair on it was her small blue backpack, unopened.  
The heavy oak doors opened and Dumbledore walked through. His deep blue robes sparkled as the moved about his feet. His eye's twinkled over his half moon glasses. She finally understood Voldemort's fear of him. Because behind his kind and gentle exterior was a power as fearful and powerful as the Dark Lord himself.  
"Morning Miss Potter. How are you?" He removed her bag from the red chair and seated himself next to her.  
"Sore. Did Harry hear you call me that yesterday Professor?" Worry chewing on her heart.  
"No Miss Potter. He had been made to wait out side by Miss Granger." A bemused smile on his aged face.  
"Please call me Regan, Professor. Has Remus been contacted?"  
"Yes, Regan. Now let me ask you a few questions. Where have you been for the last three years?"  
"I was with Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. The last three years have been dark." I will not cry.  
"Yes, I can imagine. How did you escape?" His eyes were intense.  
"Wormtail, over come by his guilt, helped me escape. Appariting us both deep into the forbidden forest. Voldemort Followed and caught him. I ran here. I've been running for three days and nights. I knew He would not follow because of you and Harry."  
"That is the other thing, how did you know about Harry?"  
"Wormtail told be when I was eleven." Tears began to fall.  
"Regan dear, it's alright. Your safe now." His hand took her's. "They can not get you here. I must tell Harry who you are tonight with Remus there. He will want to see you after. Do you think you would be up to that?"  
"Do you think I could have a shower and a change of clothes first, Sir?"  
"Of course Regan, of course. I am glad you are among us again." He turned to leave.  
"I was never really gone, Sir."  
Dumbledore paused and turned to ask what she had meant by that but Regan was asleep again.

a/n: so how do you like that? well it only gets more confusing and weird with rescuse and more explaining. r/r ah ha ha ha ha ha ha


	3. Forgivness

FORGIVENESS

Remus arrived after lunch. Thinking something had happened to Harry. He went straight to Dumbledore's office. Remus regained calmness as the gargoyle step aside. Soon he was standing outside the dark wooden door, straighten his robes.  
"Come in Remus." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind the wood.  
He couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years Dumbledore's voice still commanded respect.  
"Hello Professor." A smile still stretched on his features.  
"Hello Remus. I guess we should get right to it. Regan is here. You know what that means?"  
His smile faded. Yes, Remus thought sadly, another secret we have to tell Harry.  
"Yes, Sir. Have you told Harry?"  
"No Remus. I thought I would wait for your arrival. You do know how he will react, don't you?" Dumbledore's voice was sad with regret.  
"With confusion and anger. I did wish this day would never come." Remus said earnestly.  
"I know Remus, I know. I suppose you'll want to see her?"  
"If that's alright Sir?"  
"Yes, certainly, Remus. Follow me, she's in the hospital wing."  
As he followed Dumbledore through the familiar halls of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel guilty and a sense of failure. Dumbledore's hand patted his arm as if he knew his inner turmoil. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the doors.  
"Go in. I'll wait out here. I still have my questions." Dumbledore smiled an encouraging smile.  
"Yes."  
Remus pushed the heavy doors and walked into the Hospital wing. Blue screens cornered off all the white-blanketed beds he remembered from his school days. The windows streamed with mid-afternoon light. And sitting up in her bed not twenty steps from where he, was Regan. Her dark red hair flowed around her shoulders. Her small form covered in a soft white blanket.  
Remus's heart gave a lurch. He was the first person to see her and know who see was and would have to answer her questions.  
"Hello Remus."  
"Hello." He hadn't moved from the doorway.  
"Come in and take a seat." She was so polite.  
Remus crossed the room to sit in the deep armchair. He was uncomfortable. Regan's pale blue-grey eyes were looking into his. God, he prayed, please let her understand.  
"Stop blaming yourself for something no one could have stopped. I can see the guilt eating away at you. It was not your fault." She said with earnest.  
"I'm so sorry." His defenses fell and he cried into his hands.  
Regan pulled back the covers and knelt in front of him.  
"You did nothing wrong. Please stop blaming yourself."   
Regan pulled him into a hug. Her small arms were wrapped around his neck, her small face rested on his shoulder. His guilty tears stopped as he hugged her back. How like Lily she was. She pulled away.  
"There. Better? Can you stop blaming yourself now?" Concern evident in her eyes.  
"Thank you." He whispered back.  
Regan kissed him on his forehead and climbed back into her bed. Calm registered on her features.  
"You're here to help Dumbledore to tell Harry of my existence, aren't you?"  
"Yes. And I'm dreading that. He'll be confused and angry."  
"He'll surprise you. He understands more than you give him credit for."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"He's my twin, isn't he?" A small smile played no her lips

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: thanks again to all you reviewers. I hope you guys like the new installment to Regan's story.


	4. Her Story

HER STORY

After Remus had left Dumbledore had come in. Now he sat again in the red chair. His fingers arched in front of him. He had yet to say something. And Regan was getting nervous.  
"I have run things in my head," He began, "And I just can not figure out how you got away from Voldemort. Even with the help of Peter Pettigrew. Can you please explain it to me?"  
"Of course," She was dreading this, "Well I should start at the beginning. Shortly after I received my letter inviting me to join Hogwarts, Peter arrived at my house. He told my parents… He told Mrs. Greenstone and Mr. Greenstone that Voldemort would soon come for me and that I must be ready. Mr. Greenstone through him out and told him never to come back, that I was their daughter and the Dark Lord could not have me. I over heard this and followed Peter and asked him what he had meant. He told me everything. How I was a twin and how he had turned my parents, my real parents into Voldemort. Everything. He even gave me a picture of them. Then about three years ago he turned up again and killed Mr. and Mrs. Greenstone and took me to Voldemort. I have been with them since then. Shortly after Voldemort returned to his body, Peter told be he owed a debt to my brother and that he was going to pay it back by helping me to escape. Three days ago he came to my cell and told me to pack a small bag and he apparated me into the forbidden forest. And I ran. But the Dark Lord followed and caught Peter. He's probably dead now." She held the tears back.  
Dumbledore was silent again. Regan looked away, remembering the screams she'd heard as she had ran from her savior. She had forgiven him for killing her real parents. Regan wondered if Harry could forgive him too.  
"Dumbledore, What month is it?"  
"It is September my dear. Why do you ask?" he seemed truly puzzled.  
"I have been in a dungeon for the better part of three years. What's the date?"  
"The 26th."  
"Tomorrow is the day the Peter took me to Voldemort. The day Peter killed my par- Mr. and Mrs. Greenstone."  
"Why do you call the people who raised you Mr. and Mrs. Greenstone?"  
"Because that was their name." She answered with note of finality.  
"I see."  
"It's still to painful to remember them. They were always kind and loving towards me but they lied to me. Even to the last."  
Silence intruded again. A single tear slid down her cheek but she brushed it away before Dumbledore noticed. Dumbledore stared off into space his thoughts calculating. Regan sat absorbed in happier memories.  
She remembered her first ballet recital and the two people she called Mum and Dad sitting in the audience. How happy they had been and how proud. She remembered her Father, Mr. Greenstone, teaching her to ride her first bike. Baking a cake for his birthday when she was 7, making a card for their anniversary when she was 8 and climbing into bed with them on storm nights.  
She remembered the looks of horror on their faces as Peter hit them with the killing curse. Regan remembered Peter's screams as Voldemort tortured him after helping her escape. Her own screams joined the mingle in her head as she remembered the pain she had felt at the hands of Voldemort.   
Dumbledore snapped her out of her memories.  
"Well, I'd better go now. If you need anything Regan, Don't hesitate to ask." And with that he was gone.  
Again she became absorbed in the pain, trying to rid its memory from her body and failing. Regan wondered if she would ever truly forget the pain. If she would ever truly be accepted by her brother and his friends. She still wondered as she again drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. His Fault

HIS FUALT

Regan lay awake. Staring and memorising the ceiling of the hospital wing. She was waiting for Harry to arrive. She knew he would have many questions to ask but she wasn't sure if she could answer them all.   
She heard approaching footsteps and heard the door to the large room open. The footsteps continued to the screens around her bed when whomever it was seemed to hesitate. She heard him sigh and turn to leave.  
"Don't go." She called to the empty room.  
"I…I thought you were asleep."  
"I was waiting for you. I know you have questions." She took a deep breath. "I want to answer them as best I can."  
His head poke around the screens. His dark hair looked as though he had run his fingers through a lot and his green eyes seemed wary. She smiled her brightest smile and he smile back. It was then that she saw their father in him. Regan bit back tears.  
"Sit here." Pointing to the red armchair.  
Harry walked around the screen nervously. Questions begging for answers ran through his head. Regan watched his approach wondering what his first question would be and how hard it would be to answer. He sat in silence and Regan became more and more nervous.  
"What would you like to now first?"  
"I…I guess I'd like to know how your life's been?"  
"I guess it's been pretty good. I had parents who loved me and cherished me. I went to a good school where I had friends. When I turn eleven I found out my parents weren't my parents, that I had a twin brother, that the dark lord had killed my real parents and that my brother didn't know I existed. Then the man who had given our real parents in killed my surrogate parents and I ended up in a dungeon being cursed whenever the dark lord felt frustrated. Then after three years of hell the man who had killed my parents helped me escape only to be captured and killed by Voldemort. Now I find my self rambling and talking to the thing that kept me alive through all this." Regan's voice broke and tears threatened to fall.  
"Wow. I don't know what to say. What did you mean about me being the one thing that kept you going?"  
"On our fourteenth birthday Peter gave me a crystal ball. I've been watching you and that through it whenever I felt I couldn't deal with it anymore. That's not to weird is it?  
"A little. But so this, I mean I didn't even know I had a sister until like three hours ago and now I'm asking questions about how she grow up." He was angry now. An idea seemed to strike him. "Voldemort never hurt you because of me, did he?"  
Regan remembered the many times she had been dragged in to face Him when He was spitting angry at something Harry had done. How He cursed her saying it was the only way He could hurt Harry. How He had beaten her when Harry had discovered His plans and plots. Or when He had had the death eaters use her for target practice after the Order had surprised them and taken a few of their members.  
All this must have crossed her face or her eyes because Harry seemed to read her mind. And he was pissed.  
"He did, didn't he? I will kill him for that Regan I promise." He continued to fume.  
He paced around her bed and Regan began to get frightened. This was not how it was supposed to go. She climbed out of her bed and hugged Harry. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck.  
"Harry, please. Don't. He will die but you have to clam down please. Please." She began to cry.  
All the emotion she had refused to acknowledge for three years burst free. Harry hugged her back whispering calming words in her ear.  
"I sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's ok. It's going to be alright."  
"Why did He have to do this to us Harry? Why? For six years I've been asking that question and I still don't know the answer. Why us? What did we do?" Regan searched Harry's eyes for the answer. Tears still flowed free.  
"It was a prophecy that did it Regan. There's a prophecy that says that I have to kill him or be killed by him. It's my fault Regan. I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from her face.  
"No Harry it's not your fault. It's His and He will pay. That I promise for our sorry lives."  
Harry smiled at the determined look on her face and gave her another hug.  
"Come on sis. Into bed with you. You still have lots of healing to do. I promise to come around tomorrow."  
He kissed her forehead and made to leave.  
"Harry, do you think we could ever have normal lives?"  
"I hope not. Where would the fun be in that?"  
With that he left.


End file.
